1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document guiding mechanism, more specifically, to a document guiding mechanism with high reliability.
2. The Related Art
A conventional document guiding mechanism used in a printer, a scanner, a copy apparatus, a multi-function official apparatus and the like includes a document supporting tray and a document guiding means configured to the document supporting tray. The document guiding means includes a gear substantially positioned at a central portion of the document supporting tray, a right guiding unit laterally sliding on the document supporting tray and a left guiding unit laterally sliding on the document supporting tray.
The right guiding unit and the left guiding unit synchronously slides on the document supporting tray toward opposite directions. The left guiding unit includes a left guiding wall vertically positioned on the document supporting tray and a left linear gear extended from the left guiding wall and engaged with the gear. The right guiding unit includes a right guiding wall vertically positioned on the document supporting tray and a right linear gear extended from the right guiding wall and engaged with the gear.
The right guiding wall and the left guiding wall can be manually slid laterally to adjust a distance therebetween for adapting to various documents. The documents can be kept straightly to be conveyed in the printed, the scanner, the copy apparatus and the multi-function official apparatus. Since, the right guiding wall and the left guiding wall together can prevent document from de-skew.
The right guiding wall and the left guiding wall synchronously slide on the document supporting tray toward opposite directions via the rotation of the gear synchronously brining linearly movement of the lift linear gear and the right linear gear. The left guiding wall and the left guiding wall can be kept at a suitable position by a friction consisted of the engagement between the gear and the left linear gear and the engagement between the gear and the right linear gear.
However, the right guiding wall and the left guiding wall are easy out of the suitable position by shaking and crashing Since, the left guiding wall and the right guiding wall can not guide the document in straight.